1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a serving assembly. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a multi-functional serving assembly that has components for displaying, storing, and cutting food products.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Serving trays or platters can be useful when entertaining groups of people, to present or display food products. However, many currently available platters are very limited in their functionality—they can typically store only one kind of food (e.g., breads, crackers, or dips). This requires users to purchase and store multiple platters or trays for different kinds of food, and the appropriate utensils for the same, which can be very inconvenient.
Accordingly, there is a need to address these and other disadvantages of currently available serving platters or devices.